The Guarded Dog
by Ghostkun07
Summary: Alois plans to make Ciel fall in love with him, but that's much easier said than done with his demon butler in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Black Butler(Kuroshitsuji). It's a work in progress, but this is my first Black Butler fanfic and I would like to hear people's thoughts and criticisms. **

Darkness had fallen and Alois lay in bed. He stared up at the ceiling lost in thought. There was a loneliness and longing inside of him that ached stronger than any physical wound he had ever received. He wanted something more than his demon butler could provide. He wanted to love and be loved in return. There was one person whom he both loved and hated at the same time. To him, to love and to hate someone were one in the same. He thought his name and smiled to himself. _Ciel...I shall make you mine, _he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, he eagerly sat at the edge of the bed and called Claude. Upon entering the room, Alois grinned happily at him.

"You are unusually cheerful today, your highness," Claude said as he dressed Alois.

"Today, I wish to see someone special to me," he said.

"Oh?," Claude replied,"And whom may that be?"

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I should like to invite him over."

"Yes, your highness," Claude replied as he bowed.

At the Phantomhive Estate, Ciel sat in his study, reading a book. There was a soft-knock at the door. He looked up from his book. "You may come in."

Sebastian entered the room, holding a letter. Walking to his young master's side, he handed him the letter.

Ciel took the letter from Sebastian without looking at it and placed it on the desk as he continued to read his book.

"Young Master, it is from Earl Alois Trancy."

Ciel had a surprised expression on his face. _What could he possibly want?_

As if reading his mind, Sebastian answered his question. "He has invited you over for some tea young master. Shall I accept the invitation?"

Ciel thought for moment. Not wanting to allow Alois to think he was afraid of him, he accepted the invitation.

"Very well, my young master, I shall let them know your decision," replied Sebastian.

The next day, Ciel and company headed out to the Trancy mansion. As they rode in the carriage, Sebastian could sense how anxious Ciel was. He sat with his hands clasped in front of his of face as though he were deep in thought.

"Young Master, you must try to relax."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and frowned. "Surely, he must have something planned."

"Yes, my young master. He plans to serve you tea."

Ciel gave Sebastian an angry look who smiled innocently back at him.

Sebastian gave Ciel a reassuring look as he glanced into his eyes.

"No harm shall befall you, my young master. After all, what kind of butler would I be if I allowed any one to harm you."

Ciel turned away from Sebastian's demon gaze and looked out the window of the carriage, watching the the beautiful scenary of the forest as it passed before him.

At the Trancy mansion, Alois paced back and forth at the front entrance of the mansion. His steps echoing inside the silent mansion. Claude simply stared at his master, coldly.

"What the hell is taking him so long!," he whined, stomping his foot onto the floor, with a loud thump.

Claude walked up behind Alois and placed his hand on his shoulder. Alois quickly shrugged off his hand and turned to face him angrily. Claude loved it when Alois showed his aggressive side.

"Patience your highness, he will be here soon," Claude said in a calming voice as he placed his long pale hand over Alois's blonde head. Alois didn't resist this time. He drew close to Claude and buried his head in his chest in a tight embrace.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door of the mansion. Alois quickly broke away from Claude's embrace to answer the door. Flinging open the door, he found Sebastian standing there.

"Good evening Earl Trancy."

Alois ignored Sebastian's greeting. "Where's Ciel?"

He pushed Sebastian out of the way in order to see the carriage behind him. Ciel was walking towards the front door looking as though he was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

Alois sprinted out of the front door and hugged Ciel.

"What in the devil are you doing!" Ciel said, surprised by what Alois had just done. He struggled to break free.

Alois let go of Ciel and smiled. "I'm very happy to see you Ciel."

Ciel simply stood there, not knowing what to say. Just as he was about to reply, Sebastian answered for him.

"My master is very pleased to see you as well."

Alois looked disappointed that Sebastian had butted in. "Come Ciel, let me show you around the mansion." Just as he was about to grab Ciel's hand, Sebastian caught his hand and stared coldly into his eyes.

"My young master is very tired from his journey. He should like to retire to his room for a moment to rest. If you would be as kind as to show us to our rooms, we would be most pleased."

Sebastian released Alois's hand. Alois took a step back from Sebastian and bumped into Claude who had quickly stepped up behind Alois while Sebastian had been speaking to him. He glared at Sebastian who in turn glared back at him.

They stared at each other intently for a moment as though waiting for one another to make a move. Finally, Alois sighed; annoyed that after waiting all this time he wouldn't be able to spend time with Ciel. "Claude please show our guests to their rooms," he said, sounding disappointed.

"As you wish, your highness," he replied, as Ciel and company followed him.

Alois grinned at Ciel as he walked past him. "Sleep well, Earl Phantomhive."

The halls of the mansion were dark and gloomy. Spiderwebs were rampant throughout the halls. Sebastian stared at Ciel from the corner of his eye, so as not to lose sight of Claude in front of him. Ciel stared dead ahead at Claude. Sensing that Sebastian was staring at him, he turned to look at him.

"What is it Sebastian?"

"Nothing my young master," he said, flashing his serpent like grin at Ciel.

Clauded stopped walking and opened the door to one of the rooms.

"Here is where is you'll be staying, Earl Phantomhive."

In the room, the light of the sun shown through the window as it began to set. The room itself was beautifully furnished with various knick-knacks, a small chair, and a king size canopy bed much like the bed he slept in at his own mansion.

Claude showed the rest of his servants to their rooms and then vanished.

Ciel took sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Sebastian. Sebastian stood next to the edge of the bed facing him.

"Very well," he said, "I shall leave you so you may rest, my young master."

Turning towards the door to leave, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and asked him to stay with him. He was afraid. Even though, Ciel would never admit to it, Sebastian sensed he was afraid. The fear excited him, yet at the same time, he did not want to see his young master in distress. He agreed to stay with him while he slept. Not bothering to undress, Ciel laid in bed looking up at the ceiling and then at Sebastian as his eyes grew heavy. He closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, glancing one last time at the figure in the corner of the room who looked like nothing more than a shadow in the darkness.

In his chambers, Alois lie face down on his bed. Felling disillusioned, he contemplated whether he would be able to earn Ciel's love or not. His butler had proven to be troublesome. Perhaps, he could have Claude take care of him? Not necessarily kill Sebastian(although he wished he could), but distract him somehow. Or perhaps he could make a wager with Ciel? Loser has to send their butler away for the duration of their stay. After all, Ciel is Sebastian's master. If he could convince him to play along, he could have Ciel all to himself. A game of chess? Surely Ciel loves games; he is a child after all. It was a brilliant idea, assuming he could convince Ciel to play along. Alois stood up on his bed, jumping up and down with excitement. He laughed to himself. Claude walked into the room, giving him a puzzled look.

"What may I ask is so funny?," asked Claude.

Alois laughed again. "I have a brilliant idea to make Ciel mine and get rid of that annoying butler of his."

"Oh?" he asked, looking intrigued by what his master had just told him.

"Claude, fetch our guests. I should like to have some tea now."


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel lazily opened his eyes, still heavy with sleep. There was a loud knock at the door. Sebastian, who was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, promptly answered, so the noise would not further disturb his master's sleep. Upon opening the door, Claude stood there holding a candle. The two exchanged words and Sebastian closed the door. He could feel Ciel staring at him, so he turned toward his young master.

"Ah, you're awake."

"What did he want?," Ciel asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Earl Trancy wishes to have tea now."

"Very well." Ciel yawned and hopped out of bed. He glanced at the window. The moon was so bright, it illuminated the entire room. He quickly tidied up and made his way towards the door. Claude was standing there waiting to lead them to where they would be having tea. When they arrived, Alois sat there in an elegant chair with his legs crossed, smiling at Ciel.

"Sleep well? I would take it that you did, judging by the drool on the side of your mouth."

Ciel's face grew red with embarrassment as he glanced at Sebastian as if wanting to confirm whether this were true or not. Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

Alois laughed. "Take a seat, my dear Ciel and let us have some tea."

"Enough of this foolishness, Alois. Why did you invite me here?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you Earl Phantomhive. Now please take a seat."

Ciel did as he was told, reluctantly. Sebastian took his place behind his master's chair.

"Claude, serve our guest his tea." Claude promptly obeyed his master, pouring him a cup of tea on the table in front of Ciel. Afterwards, he poured one for Alois as well. When he was done he too took his place behind his master.

The aroma was familiar to Ciel. It was Earl Grey tea, Ciel's favorite.

Alois took his cup from the table and held it under his nose. "Earl Grey. Your favorite kind of tea, right Ciel?"

Ciel frowned. "Yes, it is." He took the cup and held it to his mouth. He looked at the cup of tea and then at Alois. _What if Alois had poisoned his tea?_

Alois grinned at Ciel. "Something wrong?" he asked innocently. "I know what you are thinking, but I would never do such a thing my dear Ciel." He took a loud slurp from his tea.

Ciel continued to stare at Alois as he lifted the cup of tea and drank. A wave of relief swept over him. He hadn't collapsed on to the floor and died.

Alois quickly gulped down the rest of the tea and stuck his tongue out at Ciel revealing the symbol of his contract with Claude.

Ciel wasn't amused by his antics.

He smirked at Ciel in a childish manner. "You see, the reason I have called you here Ciel is I wish to make amends."

Ciel eyes widened in surprise. _Surely, he was kidding. _

"What? You don't believe me, do you?" asked Alois. Alois got up from his chair and walked towards Ciel. Sebastian stared at him like a cat would his prey. Alois knelt before Ciel, taking his hand with the Phantomhive ring on it, and kissed it.

Ciel quickly removed his hand. "What are you doing!"

"I'm only showing you that I truly meant what I said."

He turned and walked back towards his seat.

"How about a game Ciel?"

Ciel was intrigued. He loved to play games.

"What kind of game?," he asked, not wanting to sound too eager.

"A game of Kings and Queens," replied Alois. "Chess."

Ciel's eyes shined. Chess was one of Ciel's favorite games to play. Sebastian and him played it all the time. He loved the thought of beating Alois at a game of chess. Perhaps, Alois would even give him a bit of a challenge.

"Very well then, let us play," replied Ciel.

"Claude, fetch me my chess set."

Claude bowed and replied with his usual response. He wasted no time getting the what his master had asked him for. The chess set he returned with was elegantly crafted. The board was made of silver. The pieces were made of sapphire and blue topaz stone. The chess set was placed in between them with the sapphire pieces on Ciel's side and blue topaz pieces on Alois's side respectively. Claude then lifted the chair with Alois in it and placed it close to the table. Sebastian did the same for Ciel.

Alois leaned forward, a big grin on his face. "How about we up the stakes? The loser of the match has to do whatever the winner tells him to?"

Ciel agreed without hesitating. Alois's wager meant nothing to him. He felt very confident that he wouldn't be the loser of this match.

Alois couldn't help but be pleased by Ciel's response. Like a fly trapped in a spider's web, Ciel had fallen into his little scheme and he couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They began the game, both of them determined not to lose to the other. They each took turns moving their pieces until finally, the first piece had been captured. As the game went on, both of the young Earls seemed evenly matched against each other. Ciel hadn't the slightest idea he was playing right into Alois's hands.

Alois smiled. "Remember our little wager, Ciel?"

"Yes, I remember," Ciel replied, sounding annoyed.

"Good." Alois smiled faded from his face, replaced with a look of determination.

Within Alois's next five moves, the game had been ended. "Check Mate!," he shouted in excitement.

Ciel simply sat there in disbelief. He had lost to Alois.

Alois grinned in triumph. "My dear Ciel, you shouldn't have underestimated me."

Ciel simply sat there in silence, looking at the board then at Alois.

"Now," Alois said, breaking the silence,"I would like you to send your butler away for the rest of your stay here."

Ciel had lost and now he had to do whatever Alois wanted him to do. He considered arguing with him, but thought against it. He didn't want Alois to think he was being childish by doing so.

Sebastian waited patiently for Ciel's orders.

"Very well Sebastian. Return to the Phantomhive Estate until I call for you," Ciel said. "That's an order."

Sebastian could tell Ciel was worried about staying here without him. He smiled and said,"Very well, young master."

Claude walked up to Sebastian and offered to escort him out of the mansion. Sebastian accepted and the two left the room together, leaving Ciel and Alois alone together. When they were at the front entrance of the mansion, Claude opened the door for Sebastian. Sebastian paused for a moment before leaving and said, "If any harm should befall my young master. I shall make you suffer tenfold."

Claude glared at Sebastian and replied, "You need not worry about your young master. I shall watch over him as if he were my own master."

Satisfied with his response, he exited the door.

Back inside the mansion, the two Earls sat where they had been left, staring at each other. Alois smiled at Ciel and Ciel frowned back at him. Ciel had never been completely alone with someone and he felt terribly awkward.

"So," Alois spoke, "What shall we do Ciel?"

Ciel's mind went blank. He had never wanted so badly get away from someone.

"I know," Alois jumped up off his seat and ran towards the music box near the fireplace. He turned it on and it began to play.

Alois offered his hand to Ciel, beckoning him to dance with him. Ciel attempted to decline, but Alois pulled him up off his chair and they began to dance.

Alois twirled Ciel around who couldn't seem to manage not to keep stepping on Alois's feet. Alois laughed. "You're a terrible dancer, Ciel."

"You're one to talk. You're not very good either," Ciel snapped, angrily.

Alois ignored him and they continued to dance or rather attempted to dance until the music ceased to play. When it was over, Ciel felt out of breath.

"Are you alright, Ciel?"

"I'm fine," replied Ciel, not wanting to let Alois know that he had asthma.

"Alright, if you say so," said Alois, looking a little concerned.

Claude returned and informed them that dinner would be served soon, so the two Earls made their way to the dining room. At the table, Alois sat at the head of the table. He motioned to Ciel to take a seat to the right of him. Ciel sighed and obliged. Within five minutes, Claude had returned with their dinner. He had made them cherry glazed salmon with a side dish of rice pilaf.

Ciel looked down at plate in front of him. He hadn't eaten all day and the food looked so delicious. He quickly dug in. Alois quietly watched him as he ate. Ciel didn't not notice until he looked up from his plate and realized he was being watched.

He blushed. "What are you looking at?"

Alois grinned. "Nothing." Alois continued to eat slowly as though trying to savor the food.

They finished their food and Claude brought them their dessert. It was a slice of cheesecake topped with fresh strawberries. Both of them made quick work of their dessert. They sat there taking a moment to digest.

Alois stood up from the table and spoke."Now what shall we do Ciel?"

"I don't know," Ciel replied, feeling a bit drowsy after eating.

"How about we take a bath together then?" Alois asked, innocently.

Ciel's face turned beet red. "Are you mad? I'm not taking a bath with you!"

Alois loved making Ciel feel uncomfortable. "And why not? It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before?"

Without any further argument, Alois took Ciel by the hand and led him to the bath. Ciel didn't resist. A nice bath would help him relax. After zipping through the hallways for a few minutes, Alois led him into a room. He opened the double-door, revealing a beautiful pool of water with sculptures surrounding it. Alois stopped at the edge of the pool of water and began to undress. Ciel looked away in embarrassment.

Alois laughed."What's the matter Ciel? You've never seen a naked boy before."

Alois stepped into the bath water. He watched Ciel standing there, looking anxious about whether to undress or not.

"If you don't mind, will you look away please?" Ciel asked.

Alois rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fine," he replied, covering his eyes.

Ciel slowly began to dress keeping his eyes on Alois to make sure he didn't peek at him. He looked away for one instant to hear Alois say,"Ah, look at you Ciel!"

He face grew red hot in embarrassment. "You said, you wouldn't!"

Alois grinned mischievously. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist. It's not everyday you see Earl Phantomhive naked."

Ciel avoided looking at Alois as he stepped into the bath. He sank his body into the water until only his head was visible.

"Shall I wash your hair and body for you?" Alois asked, smirking all the while.

Ciel frowned. "I can take care of it myself, thanks."

"Nonsense. I'll help you." Alois called upon Claude to bring him soap and shampoo. Claude promptly responded to his request. With soap and shampoo in hand, Alois set out to help bathe Ciel. Ciel struggled against Alois for awhile before he realized it was pointless to resist. Alois was a persistent one. Besides, he had no butler to help bathe him, what harm could come from allowing Alois to bathe him?

After they were done bathing, Claude dressed each of them into their pajamas. When they were finished being dressed, Alois demanded that Ciel sleep with him for the night. Under normal circumstances, Ciel would have protested, but since Sebastian wasn't here, he didn't want to sleep alone. He cheerfully accepted his demand, not knowing that this night would forever change the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Chapter**

Claude tucked Alois into bed, kissed him on his forehead, and left the room. Ciel lie under the covers and closed his eyes, ready for this day to be over with. Claude had left the candles in the room lit.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Alois asked.

Ciel opened his eyes. "No, of course not," sounding irritated for being asked such a silly question.

"I am," Alois replied, in an serious tone.

He understood now why Claude hadn't blown out the candles in the room.

Ciel wouldn't be able to sleep with the candles on.

"I can't go to sleep with all this light," said Ciel.

Alois turned his gaze toward Ciel as if he were considering something. He turned away and gazed at the cieling. "I will blow them out if you let me hold you during the night."

"You can't be serious," Ciel replied, sounding annoyed.

"I am," Alois said grinning.

Ciel pondered this for a moment and sighed. "Fine."

Alois happily hopped out of bed and blew out the candles. He quickly jumped back into bed after blowing all the candles out and wrapped his arms around Ciel's body.

Ciel attempted to go to sleep, but he found it difficult to do so with Alois clinging to him. Within a few minutes, Alois was fast asleep. Ciel attempted to push Alois away, but he seemed to hold on to him tighter every time he did.

An hour passed and Ciel slowly began drifting off to sleep. Just as he was closing his eyes, he was awakened by Alois.

"Luca!" he shouted, "Please don't leave me!"

Ciel turned to Alois and attempted to wake him up. When Alois finally did wake up, he began to cry. Alois hugged a surprised Ciel.

Ciel wasn't sure how to react. "Um...it's alright," Ciel said, awkwardly patting Alois's head.

Alois buried his head into Ciel's chest and continued to cry. Ciel sat there in silence, hoping he would stop soon.

When he was done crying, Alois looked up into Ciel's eyes and smiled. He moved his head upward toward Ciel who moved his head away as Alois got closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked in a nervous tone.

Alois's smile widened. "Can I kiss you?"

Before Ciel could say no, Alois's lips met his. Ciel sat there frozen, in disbelief of what was happening.

Alois slowly backed away. "What's wrong Ciel? Never been kissed before?"

Ciel sat there speechless for a moment. "What a silly question," he replied, "Of course, I have.". He was lying. He had never been kissed before, especially not by another boy.

Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and led him to the door. "Come on, let me take you somewhere."

Ciel followed without saying a word. Quietly they made their way through the hallways of the mansion until they were outside. The moon was full and it illuminated their path. They stopped in the center of a beautiful garden. Alois took a seat on a stone bench in front of a huge fountain and motioned for Ciel to do the same.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Alois asked.

Ciel stood there speechless looking around him at how amazing the garden looked in the light of the full moon.

Alois looked at Ciel as he glanced around in awe and smiled.

"Listen Ciel. The reason I asked for you to come here is because I wanted to tell you something important."

Ciel met Alois's eyes. "What is it?"

Alois hesitated for a moment. "I asked you to come here because I wanted to make you fall in love with me. Alois laughed. "Mad, I know. I understand, I could never make you feel the way I do about you."

Ciel didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Alois."

"It's alright Ciel, you don't have to apologize."

Alois leaned his head on Ciel's shoulder and closed his eyes. Ciel gazed up at the stars attempting to process what Alois had just told him.

"Alois, can I ask you something?," Ciel asked, still staring up at the stars.

"Yes Ciel, you can ask me whatever you like."

"Who is Luca?"

Hearing Ciel say his brother's name out loud, made Alois's heart feel heavy in his chest. Tears began to fill in his eyes.

"Luca was my younger brother," Alois replied, trying hard not to cry.

Ciel thought it best not to ask anymore questions about it. Both of them sat there in silence for what seemed like hours before Alois stood up.

"It's getting late. We should probably go back inside."

They both made their way back inside the mansion and returned to their room. They quietly, hopped back into bed and went to sleep with no more incident.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Ciel lazily opened his eyes to find Alois clinging to him with his arm over his chest and his leg over his. He could feel something pressed against his leg. Ciel blushed as he realized it was Alois's groin he could feel on his leg. He turned to face Alois who was breathing softly, with his mouth slightly open. Ciel stared at him for a moment and thought how cute and innocent he looked in his sleep. Slowly, Ciel began moving his face towards Alois'. His heart beat faster as he prepared to kiss him. Suddenly, Alois began to giggle. Ciel froze in fear. When Alois didn't wake up, Ciel pressed his lips against Alois' lips. His lips felt so soft against his.

"Did you enjoy it Ciel?," Alois teased, he said, his eyes still closed.

Ciel's face grew red hot. "You were awake this entire time?" he asked.

"Of course I was you stupid tart."

Ciel glared at him. "That was sneaky of you."

"Oh, and you kissing me while I was a sleep wasn't?" Alois replied.

Ciel turned away from Alois in embarrassment.

"I was only kidding," he said, as he began to creep towards him.

When Ciel was within reach, Alois squeezed Ciel's butt. "You have a cute arse, Ciel."

Ciel let out a yelp as he stumbled off the bed face first onto the ground below with a loud crash. Alois winced as he watched Ciel plummet to the floor. Ciel immediately stood up and turned to face Alois. He was shaking and his face was red with what Alois thought was embarrassment until he suddenly tackled Alois onto the bed.

Ciel mounted Alois and pinned his arms to the bed.

"Oh, you want to play?" he teased as he stuck his tongue out at Ciel.

Alois swiftly put his knee into Ciel's backside and flipped him over so that he was now on top of Ciel pinning his arms down to his side. He put his face close down to Ciel's neck. Alois closed his eyes and breathed softly onto Ciel's neck. He slowly moved his lips towards Ciel's, but just as he was about to kiss Ciel Claude suddenly walked into the room. Alois quickly distanced himself from Ciel, almost falling off the bed in the process. Ciel lay there on his back looking up at Claude with his mouth agape. A puzzled expression on his face, Claude simply looked at Alois and then at Ciel.

"I have prepared breakfast for you and your guest, your highness. Please come down to the dining room when you are ready." He then quickly turned and left the room.

Alois glanced over at Ciel who briefly glanced back before rolling off the bed. Without saying a word, Ciel left the room and made his way to the bathroom.

Alone in the room, Alois punched the pillow in front of him in anger. "Claude, you idiot!"

At the table, they both ate their breakfast in silence. Claude had made his favorite breakfast; Belgian waffles with strawberries. Even though, he was pleased Claude had made his favorite breakfast, he couldn't help but feeling a little annoyed at Claude for having walked in on them as they were about to kiss. As he ate, Alois occasionally looked up from his plate and glanced over at Ciel who didn't even look in his direction. At noon, Sebastian would be returning to retrieve his young master. Alois wanted to make the most of his time together with Ciel, but it was a difficult task to accomplish when the young Earl seem completely disinterested in spending any more time together than they already had.

After they had finished their breakfast, Ciel looked over at Alois. "I'd like to speak to you in private. May we be alone?" he asked, turning away from Alois and over to Claude as he made his request. Claude simply stared back with his cool yellow eyes. Trying to figure out what the young Earl was plotting.

Alois was surprised to hear what Ciel had just asked. He simply smirked and said, "You heard him, leave us Claude."

Claude simply bowed and replied, "As you wish, your highness." He quickly turned and disappeared into the dark hallways of the mansion.

"Now, what is it you wanted to speak about?" He asked inquisitively.

Ciel had a nervous look on his face. "May we speak in another room? Somewhere a little more private?," Ciel asked.

Alois grinned. "Of course," he replied.

He stood up and led Ciel to one of his many guest rooms. In the room there were two seats facing each other. A small table stood between the seats and there was a canopy bed much like the one they had slept in the night before. Alois sat in one of the seats and motioned for Ciel to sit in the other.

"Now what is it you wanted to speak to me about Ciel?"

Ciel slowly walked towards him. "Close your eyes."

Alois was confused by his request, but he closed his eyes as he was told. Ciel waited a moment to make sure his eyes were really closed before moving in. He bent down and softly kissed Alois on the lips.

Alois opened his eyes and laughed. "What was that? You kiss like a boy who has never kissed any one before."

Ciel blushed. "That is because I have never kissed any one before," Ciel replied.

Alois stood up and grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him close. Their bodies pressed against one another. He moved his face towards the younger boys' and passionately kissed him on the lips. Ciel felt weak. It was if all his strength had left him. Alois released him even though he did not want to. He wanted to do more, but he knew Ciel wasn't ready for it. Alois didn't think he would ever be ready for it, but that was okay. He had been the first person to kiss him. He was content with that.

"So, is that all you wanted to discuss?" He asked, smirking at Ciel who look flustered.

He blushed and nodded.

"Very well. Then, shall we return to the entertainment room for some tea and music?" He asked, extending his hand to lead the way.

Ciel took his hand and allowed Alois to lead the way.

They spent the remainder of the day drinking tea and listening to Claude play the violin. When the clock struck noon, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Claude quickly ceased playing and went to answer the door. Upon opening, there stood Sebastian.

"I have come to retrieve my young master."

Claude stepped aside and allowed him to enter. Sebastian quickly walked over to his young master. Looking him over as if to see if he had been damaged in any way.

"You shall find your young master fine as the day you left him," Alois said, a slight smirk on his face.

Sebastian stared at him with his cold eyes. "I am glad to hear it," he replied. Afterward, they quickly went about packing Ciel's luggage. Within a few minutes, Sebastian and Ciel were standing by the carriage, ready to their way back home.

The butlers stood staring at each other as they awaited their masters' goodbyes. Alois stood with his arms crossed looking at Ciel. He slowly walked towards him and stopped in front of him. He bent down a little and kissed the shorter boy on the forehead.

"Do you come again to visit Ciel."

"I shall…Farewell, Earl Alois Trancy," Ciel replied as he stepped into the carriage.

Sebastian entered the carriage and they begin to depart. Alois watched as the carriage got smaller and smaller until it disappeared from view.

Alois eyes began to fill with tears. "I shall await your return Ciel Phantomhive," he said as he returned inside his mansion.


End file.
